Change
by Writer0895
Summary: Blaise Zabini isn't an easy person but some food, firewhiskey and a chocolate frog cards obsession can change everything, right? Rated T for cuss words.


_A/N: Written for HPFC's writer's tournament Round 1. _

_Prompts: Blaise Zabini, Hunger. _

**Change**

Blaise pushed through the crowd lingering at the door of 'The Leaky Cauldron' and made his way to one of the tables. The Leaky Cauldron was bustling with people and Blaise who was big on avoiding packed places altogether wouldn't have dreamt of entering the room if it weren't for the low rumbling in his stomach. He couldn't fathom why he was suddenly so hungry, he just knew he was.

A table cleared just as he was trying to spot one and before long he was seated properly with a menu in his hands. Tom, the owner, arrived soon enough giving him one of his toothless grins. Nodding in acknowledgement, Blaise decided to go for the one dish that would be prepared quickly.

"Fish and chips."

"And anything to drink sir?"

"Butterbeer will be fine."

"Very well sir."

Tom bowed slightly before walking to another table. His food arrived soon enough and for the first the time in the night, he wasn't bothered by the constant chatter or the ringing of the bell announcing yet another customer. Focusing on his food, he was still pondering on where his sudden urge for food came from when his musings were interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry but everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Blaise looked up to find a blonde man who looked like his age, although he was shorter. He was fidgeting to avoid bumping into any of the other customers.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his narrow eyes slanting.

"Come on Zabini, we went to Hogwarts together." He answered, an air of confidence in his voice, like he was addressing an old friend.

"I went to Hogwarts with over a hundred other people. Do I know you?" he asked again, bored already.

"I'm Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff, same year as yours." He answered, slipping into the seat opposite and picking up a menu.

"No wonder I don't know you, I don't associate with Hufflepuffs and I didn't tell you to sit." He frowned, not bothering about being polite anymore. All pretenses of being polite were thrown out of the window when Macmillan sat down without invitation.

"Not changed one bit, have you Zabini?" Ernie continued browsing the menu as he talked, not bothered by the glares his companion was giving him.

Ignoring Ernie, Blaise hastened to finish his food and leave.

"What will you have sir?" Tom asked who had arrived upon Ernie's signal.

"Whatever he's having Tom," he waved towards Blaise, "and something stronger to drink. Even though it's a great opportunity to work for the minister, it can be tiring."

Tom arrived just as Blaise was about to leave, with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a plate of fish and chips.

"Oh, please don't leave on my account, Blaise." Ernie called out. Blaise stiffened in his halfway position, not entirely seated but not standing upright either. "Please, I would like to offer you a drink." Ernie continued and despite his words, there wasn't plea in his tone. Blaise sat down uncertainly.

"I don't need your drinks Macmillan." He answered shortly.

"Perhaps not my drinks but you do look like you need one." Ernie answered. Blaise didn't reply but Ernie poured him a drink anyway.

It didn't make any sense, why did he sit down when Ernie insisted and how did Ernie managed to remain unfazed by his indifference.

"So Blaise, what brings you here?" he asked a smiled playing on his lips.

"Food." He answered shortly but continuing. He didn't want to be very rude when Ernie was being unnaturally nice.

"I had a sudden hunger attack."

"Ah! Yes, happens to the best of us." He replied promptly.

Blaise nodded, brooding slightly. Ernie kept asking questions about his work and the usual subjects with flair and he kept his replies short, courteous. At one point he picked up the glass of firewhiskey Ernie had placed for him and took a sip.

"Do you remember the Slug Club meetings Zabini? I remember trying so hard to get in and then you got to get in even though you couldn't care for Slughorn one bit." Ernie looked lost in for a moment before continuing, in a small voice. "It all seems a bit silly of course, now that I think about it, but still unfair, don't you think?"

"They were alright. I only ever attended because it wouldn't do to upset Slughorn. You didn't miss much." Blaise didn't know why but he felt like he had to assure him. There was something endearing about the obvious way in which he tried to hide his eagerness.

"But still, you had the opportunity to make better contacts, get better opportunities. You should be grateful Blaise."

Blaise shrugged. He spoke after a moment to indulge him.

"This one time we did get to meet Heathcote Barbary, the singer of…"

"…The singer of The Weird Sisters; everyone knows who he is." Ernie finished for him. "I had three of his cards as a kid."

Blaise sat up straighter. "You collected chocolate frog cards?"

Ernie leaned forward like letting him in on a secret, "I still do s'matter of fact; massively obsessed with them."

Blaise pulled back scrutinizing him as he took another sip of his alcohol. "Me too." He volunteered. "I never found Heathcote though."

"Hmm…I've been looking for Andros the invincible for a while now, you don't have any of him by any chance do you?"

Blaise shook his head offering a wry smile instead.

"Eh! He's a rarity." Ernie shrugged as he spoke. Blaise smiled in response. "Let me know when you find him." Ernie grinned, "Ah! Will do."

Blaise tuned out of the conversation when he realized what he had done. It was rare for him to smile at strangers or even engage in a conversation this long. His mother never had too much time for him and his fathers, they never lasted long did they. He had learned to stay aloof and fend for himself very quickly. And yet, the way Ernie spoke, he felt they could have been friends forever.

Ernie talked some more about his job and was getting into the finer details of the time he had dinner with the minister when Tom came around once again.

"Anything else for you, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Macmillan."

"No thanks Tom." Ernie waved him away. Before he could continue however, Blaise got up.

"I should be leaving Macmillan. It's getting late."

"Blaise, wait." Ernie reached out, placing his hand on Blaise's softly. For the first time that night, Ernie let go of any pretenses he was holding on to.

"My wife will be waiting for me Macmillan." He informed dully.

"Right, of course." He pulled his hand away, scared.

Blaise paused startled at the look on Ernie's face. He looked down at his brown skin where Ernie's finger tips had touched him, shocked. What was happening to him? What was this boy with his soft touches and chocolate card obsession doing to his senses? He wasn't even that good looking with his stout posture and sneering expression. And yet…This couldn't be happening to him; he was Blaise Zabini for fuck's sake and he didn't give a fuck.

This couldn't be happening to him, he wasn't gay. And not like this; not for a man who worked for the minister of magic and hunted for Andros the invincible in his free time.

He may not give a flying fuck about Ernie Macmillan; but somehow he didn't care much for the fact that he had a wife waiting for him at home either. He paused by the table,

"Come on."

Ernie looked at him confused.

"Come on, we can walk till the apparition point. It's not like you have much company."

"For all you know Zabini, I could find more company." Ernie replied shortly.

"True, but none of them will compare to me."

His heart was racing; he was putting himself out there and it was going to fly in his face. And then suddenly, Ernie got up fishing out a coin and placing it on the table.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>An: Y'all know the drill by now- REVIEW.


End file.
